


Isolation

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 停车。





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是在写的另一个故事的一个片段，乐总生日不想咕咕，就扩写了一下orz

二阶堂跪着趴伏在白色的床单上，分明的肌肉线条轻微地颤抖着，像只被擒获的花豹。他把脸埋在手臂中间，只留给八乙女后脑勺和断断续续的喘息。  
“呜、再用力一点……快一点……”  
你把我当什么了，按摩棒吗。八乙女这样腹诽，但性器所触及到的高热的黏膜让他放弃思考地照做了。掐住结实的腰，稍稍抽出一些，（这个时候他还在想明天要去健身房了，腹肌绝对不能输），接着狠狠地撞进去，从恋人牙缝中泄出的闷哼，比生理的快感更让他兴奋。他更加用力地进攻起来，体液混合着润滑剂从泛红的穴口流下，被拍打得泛起泡沫。  
二阶堂剧烈地颤抖，抓着床单的手浮现出青色的血管，那张平常总在唱着对他来说似乎有些过于青春的歌曲的嘴里，终于被逼出了喘息之外的声音。“……别、继续的话马上就……“  
于是八乙女俯身凑到他耳边，轻声低语：”你不想要吗。“现在的姿势完全像是野兽的交合了，他毫不留力地撞进去，伸手去抚慰二阶堂坚硬湿润得不像样子的阴茎，几乎马上在模糊的呻吟中沾了一手精液。二阶堂兀自趴在那儿，仍旧没有抬头，这让八乙女有一点点恼火，他决定不再讨好这家伙了。把手放在汗湿的背肌上，沿着脊柱滑到后腰，不出意外地收获了剧烈的颤抖，连着肠道都受惊似的缠了上来。八乙女把硬得难受的阴茎抽出来，拍了拍二阶堂比其他地方白一些的屁股。“还好吧？转过来吧。”  
二阶堂哼哼了两声，艰难地翻了个身，自己分开双腿缠上八乙女的腰。“手给我，别挡着脸，”八乙女继续要求道，抓着对方的手腕，把挡在脸上的小臂拉开，“有眼镜还不够吗？”二阶堂大约是还没从高潮中回神，闭着眼睛任凭摆弄。八乙女再次插进去，把他的手摁在头侧，手指嵌进自己的指缝里，俯下身去舔他湿乎乎的嘴唇。  
“你也，太黏人了……”二阶堂在接吻的中途抱怨道，不过当然，八乙女不会管他说什么，只是更加凶狠地扫荡起来，但身下的人即便舌头被缠住也能设法说出话来。“……你快一点，难受。”  
“呼……我又不是按摩棒，忍着。”八乙女终于把这句话说出来了，他有点嘴上占了便宜的得意，“你才是，夹紧一点啊。”他以为二阶堂会装没听见，没想到对方真的照办，突然收紧的穴口箍得他差点失守。“别射在里面……洗起来好麻烦。”二阶堂说着，抬起头来寻找八乙女的舌尖，八乙女觉得一阵窒息，他放开对方，抽出性器，想说那借你脸用一下但也不知道自己有没有出声。总之，他全数射在了二阶堂大和的脸上。  
“也不说一声就……啧，味道真差。”那人伸出舌尖舔了舔，说，“八乙女，给我纸。”  
八乙女从床头的抽纸盒抽出两三张面纸来：“我擦吧，啊抱歉，头发上也沾到了。“二阶堂用脸颊蹭了蹭他靠过来的手指，发出了好像猫科动物的满足的咕哝声。  
“突然发出什么奇怪的声音啊。话说我从之前就想说了，你这家伙，是不是只有在被干的时候才会变得坦率啊。“八乙女说着，手指搭在略有些歪斜的镜架上，”我摘眼镜了哦。“  
二阶堂睁着眼看他。他的视线应该被眼镜上的精液模糊了吧，八乙女这样想着，咕咚吞了下口水。在他抽出新的纸巾擦眼镜的时候，二阶堂依旧用那双其实视力不错的眼镜看着他，明明整个人都懒洋洋地陷在床铺里，双眼却亮得格格不入。  
“二阶堂？”  
“……好像是这样没错啊。”二阶堂说，“坦率什么的。”  
八乙女笑出了声。他把眼镜塞到二阶堂手里，在对方重新戴好的时候说：“真是糟糕的大人啊。”  
“会射到别人头发上的你也不是什么纯良的大人。”二阶堂反击。  
“半斤八两，彼此彼此。”八乙女抓了个枕头，也躺了下来，发现刚刚被他射到头发上的男人仍旧在用奇怪的眼神看着他，好想在思考着什么。八乙女等得快睡着了，才听到他说：“……如果再遮掩，就太对不起难得与谁相互联系着的时刻了。”  
“什么啊，”他失笑，“你这样讲很过分啊，你们团的小朋友听到会哭的。“  
他睁开眼，才发现二阶堂不知什么时候靠了过来，也侧躺着，和他几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖。“八乙女小朋友会哭吗？”他听到他这样说，吐息打在皮肤上。  
“谁是小朋友……！”  
“虽然和大家在一起很开心，但偶尔也会有那种自己无论如何都是孤身一人的感觉吧。我作为一个个体，和其他个体之间永远存在着看不见的鸿沟，之类的。”  
八乙女不知道他在望着哪里，两人离得太近了，是人眼无法对上焦的距离。他也不太明白二阶堂说的话，犹豫了一下才开口：“你这是贤者时间吗？”  
“算是吧，”二阶堂说，“你要不要一起当一会儿贤者？”  
八乙女伸手拨了拨他湿透了的刘海，答道：“好啊，之后再让我做一次的话。”  
“哇啊，哥哥有种腰会断掉的预感。”  
“不会断的。”八乙女用理所当然的口吻说道，然后像是为了捕捉在情热中掠过的思绪，他又说，“我啊，有时候真是搞不懂你。”  
二阶堂终于翻过身去仰躺着，闭起了眼睛，镜架在他的太阳穴压出了一道红印。“哪里不懂啊，需要补习吗？”  
“笑个屁，做贤者就严肃一点。我问你，你到底在孤独个什么劲啊。”  
“你这样说哥哥就很受伤了，”二阶堂侧过脸来，“……发现自己无法和他人顺畅地沟通，想逃离自己的感受和愿望，意识到自己与他人从根本上是相互分隔的……不是很孤独吗？”  
“说人话。”八乙女想翻白眼，“有你们的成员整天吵吵闹闹地生活在一起，还有那么多饭喜欢你，现在连最想被抱的男人No.1你都睡到了，稍微少露出一点那种孤独得不行的表情吧。”  
“我没有吧。”  
“有的，像是舞台的灯光熄灭一样，笑容一下子垮掉的瞬间，我见过很多次。”八乙女说。他记得二阶堂跟和泉三月吵架的时候，整天都是那副样子，不知道在看哪里，也不知道在想什么，只有在闯进他人视野时才会挤出笑容。对着千叶志津雄送来的祝花，他也是那样的表情。  
二阶堂用脚尖踢了踢他，说：“你到底是有多关注我啊，受宠若惊了。”  
“所有的录影都会看三遍以至于每天都被天嘲讽的程度哦。”  
“哇——骗人的吧。”二阶堂用毫无起伏的语气说。  
八乙女伸开腿压住对方作怪的脚。“骗人的，很想看三遍但是没有时间。所以现在可以解释了吗？”  
“还是不知道你在说什么啊！”二阶堂苦恼地稍稍皱起了眉头，“人会感到孤独不是很正常吗？毕竟要取得他人的信任、理解或是爱都很难啊，如果期待却得不到的话会觉得孤独，如果不去期待，主动拉开距离的话，那本来就是孤独的事情。”  
“像我家老头子和老妈离婚的时候吗？我都是直接开口抗议的。”  
二阶堂投来的视线里带了些惊讶。“真是有够不纤细的。”他说。  
八乙女决定把这当作赞美：“你也学习一下，变得神经大条一些不好吗？”  
“不行，哥哥做不到啦。”  
“你看，这不就是你说的主动拉开距离吗——”像是要证明自己认真听了对方的话似的，八乙女抢着开口。  
二阶堂突然沉默了，对着天花板长长地吐了口气。“真的做不到，对不起啊。”他说，“之前千前辈是这样说我的，’你想被爱，但又不为此作出努力，只能为这样的自己感到羞耻’，确实是那样。”  
“啊……”确实像那个人会说出的话。二阶堂这个人，脑子里纠结的东西，究竟有多少，可能是毫无迷茫地相信着自己的内心，为自己的直率和坦诚自豪的八乙女乐一时半会无法理解的。对方所说的话他听懂了，然而他不知道该如何回应。  
“因为被欺骗的恐惧还残留在记忆深处吧，就算想相信别人的爱也做不到了。”  
他用胳膊挡住双眼，自嘲地笑了。八乙女突然感到一阵愧疚袭来：“……我刚刚好像说了很过分的话？”  
“那倒没关系，”八乙女只看到有点干燥了的唇瓣在一张一合，“我又不会生气，因为我看中你这家伙的就是这种地方嘛，想到什么就说什么，自由自在……”  
他感到一股冲动，驱使着他像之前的性事中一样拉开了二阶堂挡着脸的手臂。对着疑惑地看过来的暗绿色的双眼，他说道：“喂，试着相信一下吧。”  
“什么……”  
“我不会欺骗你，也不会离开，你家那群小孩也是。如果再有人伤害你，就把他按住绑起来套麻袋揍一顿，打不过的话就把和泉兄也叫上，我也会带着龙去帮忙的。”  
二阶堂眨眨眼睛，笑了：“噗……你这是什么危险的发言啊。”  
“我是认真的，”他还紧紧地抓着二阶堂的手，“试着不要害怕，相信我一次吧。”  
下一秒，花豹一般的贤者跨坐到了他身上，臀缝来回蹭着他的阴茎，八乙女迅速地、诚实地有了反应。他眼睁睁地看着二阶堂撑着他的腹肌，把手指塞进后穴搅动了几下，然后试图把半硬的阴茎塞进去。  
“突……突然干什么？”  
“你不是说要再做一次吗？“二阶堂调整着姿势，顺便在他嘴角啄了一下，“我刚刚突然有点心动了。”  
“来真的啊？等等，这次戴套吧……？”  
二阶堂立刻回答了他：“不用了，你就粗暴一点把哥哥搞哭，然后射在里面吧。”  
操。这是八乙女乐脑子里唯一剩下的字眼。于是他按要求照办了，这次没有抱怨对方屁事太多。二阶堂趴在他身上，手指用力的掐进他的肩膀，因为龟头密集地擦过敏感点而在他的颈窝里发出混杂着抽泣声的呻吟。八乙女在最初想过，在这种全是体液的场合要怎么分辨泪水和汗水，但现在他知道了，温热的是刚刚离开眼角的泪水。眼镜早就不知道被丢到了哪里，二阶堂凑过来迫切地和他接吻，牙齿撞到了牙齿。  
终于射在里面时他们已经变成了面对面的姿势，他被紧紧地绞着，几乎爽到失神，只记得怀中的人在自己耳边低声地尖叫。  
“喜欢吗？”拥抱着倒回床上时，八乙女问。  
二阶堂的嗓子有点哑。“喜欢这个词，太青春了吧。”  
“那就说爱。”


End file.
